


Ensnared

by WingletBlackbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Padme v Palpatine fic, AU, F/M, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Instead of sending Obi-Wan after Grievous, and being forced to accelerate his plans because the Jedi are getting too close, Palpatine frames his two greatest political threats for his crimes, and works the ensuing chaos to his advantage. Initially everything seems to be going rather well, but Palpatine was foolish to think Padmé and her allies would take this lying down.





	1. Arrested Judgment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praetor_canis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praetor_canis/gifts).



> I would just like to say I find titles and honorifics in Star Wars are a bit strange. Calling everyone "milady" is a bit odd when that form of address should be reserved to someone who has the rank of "Lady." Also in TPM, when Padme is the Queen, she's called "Your Highness" instead of "Your Majesty." As a result of my frustration, I have Padme being called "Your Highness" in this fic, as I don't think she would be called "milady." It makes little sense to me. Instead, I headcanon that, as she abdicated the throne, she was given the honourary title of "Princess." Additionally, a Knight should be called "Sir," so if you ever see someone called "Sir" in this fic, it would be because they are a Jedi Knight. It's just what makes sense to me.

**Part I: Rising Action**

****Obi-Wan is fidgeting in his seat unable to get comfortable when it happens: The comm call. He isn’t actually supposed to be here, in the Senate, in Padmé’s office. No one knows he is, in fact. The Council would certainly not approve of what he is about to do. Frankly, neither would Anakin. Obi-Wan feels a sense of unease ping through the Force. There’s something wrong, something coming. He’s not sure where it’s from. It’s why he’s still here fidgeting. He’s not sure if what he’s doing is right. He crosses his arms and makes himself stop. It’s a gesture he’s not sure where he picked up from, either Qui-Gon or Anakin though. Between the pair of them he really ought to be used to navigating between maverick and Council. It’s the only reason he can possibly think of that he might have been allowed the honour of training the Chosen One. Regardless, he’s made his decision, and there’s really nothing to be nervous about, even if he shouldn’t be encouraging attachment, even if the means he’s contemplating are somewhat unorthodox...the ends justify it this time. Anakin is unorthodox, and that requires unorthodox methods upon occasion. The Sith must be found, and his padawan--former, right, yes--needs support, and he’s not getting it from the Jedi. So Obi-Wan is here, and at the most inconvenient time imaginable in the early morning, (so people ideally won’t know he came; he does not want to discuss what he is about to do), having talked Amidala’s aide into letting him into her office with ease. It had proved to be a fortuitous, devastating coincidence. _There is no such thing,_ his thoughts whisper to him.

The comm call is clearly a recording, designed to be untraceable much like Bail’s strange contact back before the Zigoola mission, and is undoubtedly a follow-up to a discussion. A man in a cloak, naturally with the cowl up, speaks. He is hiding his face too deeply for even Obi-Wan’s tech to recognise facial identity. That Obi-Wan even thought to try is a testament to his training, and not his presence of mind, because he can barely think. The man speaks of moving plans ahead. He wants no more surprises like when the Senate voted for the wrong man. He speaks of ousting the Chancellor. He speaks of treason. He speaks of Darkness, mind tricks, the Sith. He worries _Skywalker_ is getting too close. He warns her to keep an eye on him. He speaks to _Padmé_ . _This is not possible_ , Obi-Wan thinks. _It cannot be so._ He wonders if he shouldn’t be reacting in a more visceral manner, but all he feels is blank.

There is a Sith in the Senate, assuredly, yes, but Senator Amidala? Even he, cynical as he is, would not have thought it. She has ever been the Jedi’s staunchest ally. They have fought together on many occasions. Could she only be keeping her enemies close? Watch Skywalker, influence Skywalker, the recording had said...Oh, no...It couldn’t possibly? Obi-Wan had come here to speak with Padmé of his concerns regarding his erstwhile former apprentice. With the political intrigue escalating, his friend was rather out of his depth. Obi-Wan was loathe to involve the Senator in this, but he had rather hoped that Anakin’s attachments might work in the Jedi’s favour this time. If his to Palpatine caused problems, well then couldn’t another one balance out the difference? She had the political knowledge to help Anakin too, and he might actually listen to her. Stars knew he listened to few enough people. He pretended to, certainly, but in reality Anakin held his opinions staunchly, and rarely changed them, even if he said nothing and chose to glare. There was a deeply held part of Anakin Obi-Wan felt he’d never been able to reach, and he knew just the influence the good--but is she?--Senator could have. Anakin spoke to her about things differently than to his former master. He had never suspected ulterior motives from the woman such as this though: Ulterior motives, yes, just not like this...

“Obi-Wan!” He jumps up and turns behind him. There she is standing with a smile on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh! Ah, good morning, Senator.” He bows on reflex. “I apologise for coming quite so early.” As he rises up again he scrutinises her looking for any sign he's missed. She is wearing a black dress with a large bodice. Her hair is down, which isn’t common for her, but is hardly unusual. She seems content--perhaps too content, but she doesn’t look any different then the last time he’d seen her. Surely she should seem different? But he should know better by now then to underestimate her. Maybe that was the warning all along. “I was just, um,” Oh, dear, for the Negotiator he is not doing terribly well. “I just came to ask that you be cautious, Senator. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but there are rumours of Dark intent in the Senate, if you take my meaning.” This isn't true, but it’s a good enough half-truth. He is uncertain he should mention Anakin at all now. It was probably best not to. Padmé nods her head, the smile slipping off her face.

“Yes, things are getting strained. I will be careful, Obi-Wan.” She steps closer and places a hand on his forearm. It’s all he can do not to jerk away. He expected her touch to burn, but it is wholly gentle. Is it all an act? “Is everything alright?”

 _No, no it isn’t. You just received a very suspect message from a man I believe must be a Sith. I cannot understand it,_ but he cannot say that. Stang, what if she knows? What if it’s all real in the worst way and she knows he knows? It’s not likely she would suspect, surely? She cannot know how long he was there, what he had heard. He masks his panic in the Force as much as possible, and raises his shields to the highest level. She’d better not have sensed that. Now is not the time for the rash and foolish. He must find his focus.

“I’m just very tired, Your Highness.”

“Padmé.”

“Padmé.” He corrects himself. “The war does take its toll. Forgive me, I’m afraid I have an urgent meeting. I only stopped by to warn you.” He needs to get out of here as quickly as possible. Outwardly he tries to maintain a Jedi coolness, an unruffled aloofness, if you will. Inside, his blood pressure is rapidly rising in spite of his hurried grip on the Force. He fears there are beads of sweat on his brow. He never did like the heat.

“Well, thank you, Obi-Wan. Feel free anytime.”

They exchange a few more banal pleasantries, and Obi-Wan leaves her office, as quickly as looks professional, thankfully avoiding Jar Jar, or anyone else. He cannot imagine why Padmé would have received such a message. It has to be a mistake; it _must_ be. How could they have all been so blind? It is one thing not to notice a Sith influencing the Senate, and that’s bad enough, but to wine and dine and fight alongside one… For his apprentice to be so enraptured with her... It couldn’t be true, but why the comm call? And it had come at such a time when almost no one would be around. He’d made sure to come early for that very reason. Was this the threat he’d felt in the Force? The wrongness he’d sensed just before the call came in? It was so hard to see clearly these days with the Dark Side everywhere, but what benefit would there be in a comm call that wasn’t genuine? He doesn’t know. His thoughts once crisply ordered are flying around in his head. There is a Sith in the Senate, or at least a Sith influencing the Senate, and neither the Council, nor the Shadows, nor the Seers, can sense whom. Therefore, it could be anyone...but Padmé…

He tries to be objective as he leaves the Senate building, gets into a taxi cab, and vaguely requests to be brought to the Temple. She could have any kind of agenda. He’s admired her for her accomplishments; they’ve been through a few tough spots together, but does he truly _know_ her? She has had more contact with the Sith than any civilian he knows. She is one of only three or four non-Jedi who even knows they still exist. The Sith were on Naboo, so was she. Perhaps they were playing both sides of the conflict, in the same way Dooku and Sidious played both sides of the war…? Dooku had mentioned Naboo the penultimate time they'd fought. He’d said it all began there, or perhaps it is all a misunderstanding, _somehow_ , and Padmé will cooperate, and they will be able to trace whomever sent that message, and what it was really all about? He will have to bring this to the Council… But, no, of course, that won’t do either, he must go to Master Windu and Master Yoda first, now that Palpatine is monitoring them all so closely. No one must know about this, especially not Anakin. _Oh, Anakin…_ It occurs to him he doesn’t even know where Anakin is. Anything could be happening to him right now. His pupil has never been in greater danger. Obi-Wan doesn’t even remember the journey back to the Temple.

 

“Master Windu!” He strides forward quickly, robes flapping, to where Mace is studying what is surely yet another report on the war effort. It takes a moment for Obi-Wan to realise he’s out of breath.

“Obi-Wan,” Master Windu looks up with concern. “What has happened?” He even stands up to study him. Force, he must really look bad.

“I have,” he pauses to huff slightly. The Temple really is too large for sprinting. “I have just stumbled upon the most disturbing information. I believe I may know who among Palpatine’s inner circle is influencing the Senate.”

“Stumbled? What do you mean?”

“Yes, Master, we need to speak with Yoda, and--”

“Master Yoda is on Kashyyk, Kenobi. Surely you recall?”

“Oh, oh, yes.” Yoda had been sent there partially to draw the Sith out into making a foolish move. It must have worked. He really is out of sorts to have forgotten. He’d been a part of that meeting. This won’t do; this really won’t do. “The Sith are moving, Master. I--”

“Perhaps you should sit down.” Sit down?! This was hardly the time to _sit down_ \--didn’t Windu hear what he’d just said?--but years of instinct forbid him from disobeying. He needed to sit down. He needed to meditate. He is a Jedi Master _on the Council_ ; he is _not_ a panicking Padawan.

“Tell me exactly what happened; I will contact Master Yoda.”

Obi-Wan breathes in and out, and centres himself. Star’s sake, he’s too old to lose his focus like this.

“Wait!” It occurs to him in a flash. “What if they’re listening in?”

Master Windu presses his palms together firmly in contemplation as he sits across from him in a meditative pose. Obi-Wan knows he is debating the risk of being eavesdropped on, however minimal, and putting the Sith on their guard vs. proceeding without Yoda’s unmatched insight. Obi-Wan is glad to have someone else telling him what to do. It eases his burdens. He could never survive without their collective wisdom. It has always bothered him the divide between Anakin and the Council. He has been playing messenger between them for years. Could Anakin not see what an asset and privilege it was to have their wisdom to guide you? What burdens they carried as they tried to guard the entire Galactic Republic? Anakin raged at their oversight, but all Obi-Wan could see in it was arrogance. The Council could afford to be more understanding of his unique position, perhaps, but they had large concerns. Where would any of  them be without their guidance? Where would he be? (An angry child with no discipline who never accomplished anything of worth…Failure is something that Obi-Wan fears above anything. They allowed his training despite his flaws, and he will not let them down.) Sometimes he cannot believe he is a member of such an august body.

“I think we should contact him.”

“Yes, Master.” It is an immense relief.

Within five standard minutes, Obi-Wan is having the most galaxy-shaking conversation of his life.

“Hmmm…” Yoda rubs a stubby hand over his balding head. “Disturbing is this news.”

“You are confident that they spoke of efforts to remove the Chancellor?”

“Yes, I suppose it would make sense, if they ultimately want to rule themselves. Mind tricks and influence only go so far.”

“And the Sith spoke of monitoring Skywalker? They say he’s getting too close?” Master Windu continues to lay the information out step by step.

“Yes.” _Oh, Anakin…_

“References were made to Naboo?”

“Yes.”

“We must move quickly if we are to ensure the Jedi Order’s survival. We should take Amidala in for questioning immediately.”

“If move too quickly we do, step on a minefield, we may.” Yoda points at him sharply with his ever-present stick. Even through the hologram he demands respect. “A trap this may be. More evidence we will require to take such action. ”

“It is only questioning, Master Yoda. Peace must be restored to the galaxy, and quickly! The Sith need be brought to heel. Their poison has already spread much too far. Obi-Wan has provided evidence enough to warrant questioning, and a midichlorian count alone will be sufficient to deem if she’s a threat. If Senator Amidala is truly our ally, she will understand, but there are far too many coincidences here to overlook. This cannot be ignored.”

“Enlighten the Sith to our knowledge, we should not.”

Master Windu opens his mouth, but Obi-Wan sees an opportunity for compromise.

“I will see to the investigation, Masters.” He places his fists on his knees and leans forward. “Discreetly, of course. It need not take very long, but we should investigate before the Sith learn of our advantage. No one will look too closely if I were to be seen around her quarters. We are noted for being old friends.” Besides, he felt guilty. He’d allowed Anakin to be close to her, turned a blind eye, if she had had nefarious intent…If anything happened… He had told her once to stay away from Anakin, after Geonosis, when he and Yoda had seen what was going on. He’d wanted to ignore it then too, for Anakin’s sake. His padawan had been hurting, but Yoda had warned him, made him go split them up. He hadn’t wanted to. Oh, it had been salt in old wounds, but there it was _attachment_ . Attachment, it was his flaw. Why Obi-Wan should have never been allowed to train the Chosen One, because he should have never have even been _tempted_ to turned a blind eye at all, dammit. He’d told her that she would only get in the way of his destiny, that she would ruin him, and he knew she’d ignored him in the end. If she’d truly cared for him, she’d not have hindered him. Now he wondered if to interfere in his destiny, destroy him, was what she had intended all along. The Sith encouraged being ruled by passions, self-centered beings that they were. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed to protect Anakin, one way or another. He needed to atone.

“Agree, I do.” Yoda croaks, but peers intently at him beneath his thick eyelids, impressing on Obi-Wan the importance of his words. “Careful you must be. If caught you are, devastating the consequences may be.” 

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan wonders if he’s ever spoken those words so solemnly before.

 

It doesn’t take long, only a couple of days. Obi-Wan enters into her apartment near the Senate Complex, (and charms Typho quite well, he thinks), and finds very little, disregarding the blatant evidence she has a lover. _Oh, Anakin…_ He hopes his apprentice hasn’t taken anything too far, but when has Anakin ever not? His armour is in a chest in the bedroom. There are also changes of clothing in the drawers and closet, a tall man’s bathrobe hanging on a hook, shaving equipment in the fresher… He doesn’t need too much of the Force to sense Anakin’s presence all over this place. He doesn’t even bother using it to see what’s happened in that bed. He shakes his head and moves on.  

Padmé has another residence in 500 Republica granted to her by Palpatine as a gift upon her appointment as Senator. This one is a jackpot. He finds Sith synth-crystals, Dark side artifacts, and a Sith holocron. He dares not open it alone. He feels the cold of it, the malevolence, and feels sick. He’s been extra sensitive to the Dark Side since Zigoola. Why would all this be here? Obi-Wan breathes in. He is not afraid. He will not be afraid. He exhales.

Immediately after Obi-Wan’s return, Master Windu gathers the other Councilors still on Coruscant, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar. Gathering in a circle, they support Master Windu as he probes through the Dark Side--as Master Yoda and Vaapad have taught him to manage--coaxing the little pyramid open.

What lies within is a series of shocking revelations that make an unfortunate amount of sense. They detail plans about a blockade for Naboo to put Sidious in power, plans Padmé knew about. They describe Maul’s murder of Padawan Darsha Assant. (Obi-Wan remembers that case he took, left unsolved, right before he left with Master Qui-Gon for Naboo. He’d sensed the Darkness then. Was this the truth behind what happened?) The records continue. Amidala is the one who contacts Maul and summons him to Tatooine to kill the Jedi and destroy the Chosen One, but it doesn’t go according to plan. (There never had been an explanation for how Maul had found them. Now they knew. _Oh kriffing Force…_ ) Who else could it have been? The holocron indicates the upset that they had revealed themselves. Maul had killed Qui-Gon, had been _ordered_ to kill Qui-Gon, in the hopes of keeping Anakin untrained. It was all done to gain political power. References are made to a Darth Plageuis, Hego Damask, who had kept an eye on Padmé, who had trained Padmé’s master, the unknown Sidious. Hego Damask who funded the clone army...so that’s where the funds had come from... Dooku who was a pawn to create discord. He was too old to be a useful apprentice, after all. Padmé, who had come to the Senate in the perfect position to manipulate the Chancellor, indeed groomed to do so… Padmé whose colleague Jar Jar was the one to first vote for emergency powers in the Senate. The evidence is becoming overwhelming. (Padmé who had fallen of the gunship, maybe deliberately, to distract Anakin from getting Dooku…) The pieces fit together so neatly. How convenient that the war should start, because Padmé just _happens_ to get almost assassinated at the opportune moment. How convenient that she’d backed Clovis who’d ruined the banks. Oh, yes, how very convenient… Obi-Wan feels nauseated by more than just the stench of the Dark Side by the time the holocron is through. How had he never realised all this? Padmé had been there every step of the way. She and her Master had been behind everything.

_After all, she is a politician, Anakin, and they are not to be trusted…._

Around him the other masters are as stunned as he is, but they all know what must be done.

_I just hope he doesn’t do anything foolish…._

 

Master Windu takes point with the others trailing close behind. Never in his life did Obi-Wan imagine he would be so reluctantly on the Council, that he would so dispiritedly arrest a Sith, that his Padawan--former he reminds himself--would be in bed with treason, however unknowingly, and it is as bad as he’d feared. What a fool he had been to allow Anakin his un-Jedi ways, to turn a blind eye, instead of teaching him to trust the Council and the Force. Now, look where they were, and it was all his fault.

They force themselves past security; it is Jedi business, after all, and they are at war. If the handmaidens on duty are surprised or concerned, they still allow them through. Why wouldn't they? Is not Senator Amidala their greatest ally? It is late at night; it must be urgent.

 Yes, it is late at night, and Anakin is shirtless. He dashes out first. He senses their presence. Subtlety never was his style.

 "What the kriff are you all doing here?” Neither was he politic.

 "Ani? What’s going on?” The Sith seductress comes out in her nightgown, Force help them, very pregnant. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

“I might ask you the same thing, Skywalker?” Master Windu growls.

Amidala makes a good attempt at looking surprised at their presence.

“Masters Jedi? May I ask why you’ve come at such a late hour? And in such numbers?”

Master Windu maintains a glare on Anakin as he speaks. “We have found evidence--”

“What evidence could warrant this?!” Anakin snarls. He is _still_ shirtless. _Don’t think about why, Kenobi._

“We have found evidence that you are a Sith Lady guilty of treason against the Republic. We have come to bring you in for questioning."

“What?! That’s absurd! This is Padmé Amidala! There’s no kriffing way.”

“Hold your tongue, Skywalker!” Funnily enough, this time it wasn’t Master Windu, but Master Kolar who spoke. Anakin really did have a way of grating on the Council’s nerves. If he’d just listen...

Anakin swells up like a gorg, and Obi-Wan stills himself in preparation for a vicious, illogical tirade, but Padmé places one arm on his bicep and it has a similar effect to lancing a boil. Anakin diminishes and turns towards her softly. Star’s sake, but he was in her thrall. This couldn’t be healthy.

“It’s alright, Ani.” She speaks quietly. “I am confident we can get to the bottom of this."

Anakin nods sharply, looking most unwilling to let her go, but Padmé walks forward. None of the Jedi had expected this. What was her game?

 _I’m reluctant to let her into the Temple if she’s to come so willingly._ Master Tiin speaks through the Force.

 _If we put her with the Ysalamiri and use Force-suppressants it shan’t be an issue._ Master Kolar replies bluntly.

_She is pregnant. This could upset her midichlorian count._

_We must wait for the children to be born. We cannot take the risk of harming them._ Obi-Wan puts forth, trying to buy time, for his sake, the Jedi Order’s, Anakin’s, he really couldn't say. _We can test her midichlorian count then._ It’s not like it is entirely Anakin’s fault this has happened. He has turned a blind eye to his quirks for far too long.

_If we act too hastily now the Senate may move further against us._

_Let’s not forget her Master is still at large. We need her information. We will be cautious. If she is not fighting, then she has a plan. We will need to be ready._ Master Windu concludes, and all agree.

Saesee Tiin goes forward with the special cuffs for Forcefuls. Padmé puts her hands out, and raises her chin, an icon of offended dignity.

“Is that _really_ necessary?!” Anakin starts forward aggressively, and Master Windu ignites his saber holding it between the man and his wife.

“Stand down, Skywalker.”

“It’s fine, Ani.”  Padmé speaks again looking up at him with a paradox of grace and ferocity.

“Let’s go.” Master Fisto murmurs looking a mite despondent, and they leave. Anakin looks like a spitting dragon behind them, quivering with whatever it is inside him that is being contained. It is exceptionally un-Jedi like behaviour. Obi-Wan sighs.

“Put a shirt on, Anakin.” He mutters in his direction, and the Masters and their prisoner leave the building.


	2. Raising Hell

Anakin is fuming. His fists are clenched so tight were the nails of his left hand long enough they would break flesh. The gears in the right one are grinding as it is. He wants to follow after them. He wants to rage at them, and make them see sense. He also knows by now that the Council is a dam of durasteel; his rage is nothing more than errant waves crashing against it: Powerful, yes, but ultimately pointless. They will not listen to him. He will not affect them. They won’t give a kark. _Kriff them all._

He gets changed in a rush, as Obi-Wan suggested, and speeds out on his fighter, ignoring the inquisitions of his wife’s handmaidens. It’s not long before he finds himself in front of the doors to the Chamber of Judgment. Anakin paces backwards and forwards erratically. If they choose to imprison her, they’ll make their formal decision here, then bring her to the cells with the Ysalamiri. The Chamber of Judgment, he thinks disdainfully. What was the point of it? Whether they make their decisions in a fancy karking hall, the Council will do what the Council will do: What’s the point in the fancy Chamber except to make people feel small and beneath them and worthless? (They don’t really need the Chamber of Judgment to do that.) Next to him,  Artoo is bleeping up a storm; they had had a mutual venting session on the way over. Anakin continues back and forth like a man possessed. The demon would’ve been called Terror.

“Ani!” Padmé calls out. She is still in cuffs and is being escorted by the Temple Guards. He moves towards her, but is pushed back.

“Padmé!”

She is brought in without him, her face is a firm visage of strength, but Anakin hates that in her eyes he saw a flash of fear. He recognises that fear, that look of being unable to leave. He’s seen it in many eyes before, and the forearm of one of the guard’s presses against his chest keeping him from following her.

“Padme!”

A man’s strong arm is wrapped tightly around his chest pulling him away. His arms are stretched out in front of him. He is on Tatooine.

“Mama!” He screams. “Mama!”

The old sounds echo in his ears. Everything stinks like dirt, and feces, and body odours. He and his mom have just gotten out of the crates they’d been transported in. He is two or three years old. They’ve torn him from his mother’s arms. Males and females are stripped and cleansed for sale separately before being brought to the auction. He doesn’t understand. All he knows is they are taking him from his mom, dragging her away from him. The world spins.

“Nooooooo!” He screeches until his voice hurts, until he gags on the mucus clogging his airways. The tears he sheds make it worse: He cannot see his mother, does not know where they’ve taken her. This is beyond toddler tantrum, beyond any desperation any child should be able to experience. It is the first time the demon possesses him, infecting him with the knowledge that anything and everything will be taken from you, and you have no choice. You’re powerless. He will never see his mother again.

“NOOOOOOO!” He screams and screams until his chest heaves and he coughs and sniffles and spits. They’ve stripped him and put the filthy clothes in his mouth to shut him up, but they didn’t beat him because they don’t want to diminish his value. He is never going to see his mother again. He curls in on himself and rocks back and forth, back and forth, sucking his thumb trying to self-soothe. It’s a big scary world full of bad, evil, mean people who hurt him. There’s no concept of time for a toddler. His present is eternal. It will be days after that auction before he talks again--why waste the effort when no one hears?--and weeks longer before he lets go of his mom.

Anakin shouldn’t remember that, but he does, is. It lives in his very bones. It’s woven in his soul. Twenty years later, and the same panic chokes him. He breathes it. He’ll never see Padmé again if she goes in there without him.

“Let me go!” He shoves the faceless guard back. “I’m going with her.”

“She is neither your padawan nor your master! You have no connection to this.”

“She’s my wife!” He snarls. This stops them. Good, he can use that. “That trial’s probably about our marriage. Can’t you tell she’s pregnant? Let me in!”

They’re silent. Creepy barves with their stupid masks. Anakin knows they are communicating through the Force. They step back in unnatural unison and let him pass, although they hold a bleeping Artoo back. He glares at them with the heat of Tatooine’s twin suns. When he enters, Padmé is already a shadow on the dais above him. The members of the Council are all staring down at her, some are in holographic form. Fortunately, for now, they seem not to have noticed his added presence.

“Senator Amidala, you have been accused of treason, conspiracy, and murder. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty!”

Anakin feels claustrophobic. He’s been on trial once before with Padmé. It had started off much like this, and ended in execution narrowly avoided. Ahsoka’s trial, frankly, had ended up much the same way. He has a feeling this third time will make the pattern, yet nothing bothers him more than to see Padmé cuffed and still wearing her nightgown. Anakin can’t remember her ever leaving home without careful consideration of how she’s going to present herself. Now, she looks like someone who has been helplessly dragged from their bed. He supposes that’s what she is. Anakin grinds his teeth. Padmé is many things, but she is not helpless.

“There were Sith artifacts and holocrons found in your apartment. How do you explain this?”

“I don’t know! They must have been planted.”

“Interesting details, this holocron contained. A grand plan to destroy the Republic, the Sith have.”

“I know, but I’m certainly not a part of it.”

“I was present when you received a transmission from an unknown Sith regarding plans for a political take over, and the corruption of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin almost laughs. Trust the Jedi to be convinced solely on that point: Attachment.

“I really don’t know how or why. I’m not aware of having received any such transmission.”

“That’s easy to say, but the recording was real."

“And easy enough to fake, I would think.”

“Perhaps, but how did Maul know to come to Tatooine, Senator?”

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t me. There are many people it could have been. It could even have even been a lucky guess if the Sith knew the hyperdrive was damaged. How far could we really have gotten? Within that framework, how many planets didn’t have Federation ties? Our options were limited!”

“You are aware that the Federation Blockade was planned by the Sith?”

“I am aware--you told me--but I wasn’t a--”

“It is unusual how quickly you were able to take your planet back.”

“Well, I should say that the speed was all due to the ‘valiant’ efforts of the Jedi!” Padmé snarks. “This is speculation and _not_ appropriate in a court of law!” There is a fire back in her eyes now, and a flush in her cheeks. She looks incensed. The Jedi are utterly ignoring her criticism of their methods of questioning. Anakin’s not surprised; he’s questioned the Jedi too, but they won’t listen to any outside their own narrow circle. He breathes deeply in a vain attempt to find calm within this mockery. The Masters take turns throwing out question after question with little consideration between answers, creating a dizzying storm of accusation, pinning everything back on her and the Sith.

“It is also unusual how you chose Clovis to take over the banks. He sided with the Separatists.”

“I wanted nothing to do with Clovis! It was on _your_ behalf and at _your_ request that I worked with him. It was on _your_ behalf that I even went to the banks in the first place. You are _very_ quick to turn on the _few_ Senators that have supported you. I should like to point out that while you, the noble guardians of peace and justice, were off clambering for an army if the CIS became a reality, I was the one who was pursuing a diplomatic solution: Who opposed what would amount to martial law! What were you doing? Why did you want an army if Dooku was supposed to be a friend? I’m not the one who is acting suspect! Clovis was the only option we had, and I cannot be held responsible for his actions.”

“Yes, you pursued peace, but it was also your failed assassination attempt which led to the discovery of a clone army. An army we now know to have been funded by the Sith, a Sith who was also involved in the Federation Blockade.”

“A Sith who hoped to instigate a war and attempted to assassinate me? To use me for a martyr? To get me out of the picture, perhaps? There are many ways to look at it!”

“Yet it was also a clone army that your Representative voted for, in spite of your insistence on peace. This is highly suspicious. These are not infrequent matters; your ties to the Sith are numerous.”

“It is all circumstantial! Jar Jar voted for those emergency powers to help rescue _you_! Obi-Wan was the one foolish enough to step onto Separatist soil!” Padmé glanced over his way with betrayal in her eyes. Obi-Wan didn’t even look guilty this time. This was worse than what had happened with Ahsoka! “I went to rescue him. I was the one who insisted on it. You would have all died without Jar Jar’s help, and, if anything, you were the ones who took advantage of Jar Jar’s good nature!”

“We may have not been in such a position to require help had it not been for the existence of such droid armies, or clone armies in the first place, which brings us back to the Sith.”

“This is no better than what you did to Ahsoka!” Anakin snarls, unable to bite his tongue any longer. She was innocent then too, but you didn’t care; you didn’t listen! You’re not listening now. You don’t care what she has to say! You believe what you want to believe, you kriffing barves! Haven’t you learned your lesson yet!?”

“Be quiet, Skywalker. Your presence here is already a disgrace.” Windu glares down at him, and Anakin glares right back. _Yeah, I married her? You got a problem with that? Good!_ Anakin looks at Obi-Wan who seems...sad. He resents him his weakness. What right does Obi-Wan have to be sad? Fury rises within him. Why can’t Obi-Wan see?

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Windu continues, “instead of railing against us in the epitome of arrogance. You believe you are above the rules?”

“Well, I think _you_ do, not that your rules aren’t stupid anyway. I’m damn proud to be her husband, and if you want arrogance look at yourselves!”

Padmé turns around and beams at him, in spite of their dismal circumstances, and Anakin grins back. It feels good to openly acknowledge each other like this. Padmé turns back to the Council.

“It was my understanding that people were to be judged innocent until proven guilty, Masters. Do the Jedi not uphold their tenants? This is the second trial by you that I’ve been a part of. Both have gone rather poorly wouldn’t you say?”

Only Padmé could make it look like she’d rolled out of bed and could still take them on with dignity. (The pearls in her gown probably helped.)

“Ahsoka Tano’s trial was a more complex matter.” Plo Koon speaks up.

“Oh, and this isn’t?” Padmé asks in a saccharine voice.

“Ahsoka Tano was expelled so that she could be given a fair military tribunal.”

“Why not simply have her tried by the military, instead of deeming her guilty yourselves? It’s certainly quite backwards. One looks better than the other wouldn’t you say? If you decide she’s guilty, why would anyone else declare her innocent?”

“It was a means of setting precedence. Jedi are tried by Jedi, not the military.”

Padmé actually huffs at this. “Trying to guard you precious jurisdiction were you?” She mutters, and the ‘trial’ continues on pointlessly.

“We have already tracked the Sith known as Darth Sidious to those near the Chancellor in the Senate. Is there anyone closer than you, Senator? You were his aide when you were but an Apprentice Legislator; he is an old ally to your family, yet you are now using the Delegation of 2000 against him. Why? Do you wish power for yourself?”

“No, I’m trying to prevent tyranny!”

“Your midichlorian count is also suspect. By the Treaty of Ruusan, the trials of all Force-Sensitive beings in the Republic fall under our jurisdiction. Given your pregnancy, the fact that your children are also Force-Sensitive--” _Wait, children?_ “--it is possible that they are giving you your Force sensitivity. It is the judgment of this Council that when your children are born, we will test you again. If the evidence continues to hold in the face of further scrutiny, and we find you are truly Force-Sensitive, for the crime of being a Sith, you will suffer the penalty of death. You will be held here for the duration of that period.”

Padmé is rendered speechless, but Anakin is not so surprised. He’s stormed the Citadel after all. They are both escorted out at lightsaber point.

 

“How could you!” Anakin spits at Obi-Wan in his quarters. “This is even worse than with Ahsoka. I admit she did actually look guilty when she ran, but Padmé has done _nothing_ wrong. It’s obvious there’s been some kind of mistake!”

Obi-Wan sighs from deep within himself, and sits down on a cushion. He looks far too old for his age. It gives Anakin pause. He wonders why this is weighing so hard on him. It’s not like it was _his_ wife, (like Obi-Wan would ever break his precious Code, anyway), and if he has a problem with what the Council does, why doesn’t he _do_ something? Or does he think Anakin has let him down? Anakin is never sure where his old friend stands, and it bothers him.

“Anakin,” he speaks in a tired tone, a hand covering his eyes as he rubs his face. “You are blinded as always by your attachments, and I--”

“I am not! I’m saying there was a mistake, same like there was with Ahsoka! Was I blinded by attachment then? No, I was right! You just won’t admit it.”

“I won’t admit it? I am more than willing to admit when I’m wrong.”

Anakin rolls his eyes at this.

“You won’t even consider it! Have you never wondered why a woman such as Senator Amidala would risk her career to marry you?”

Anakin is gobsmacked. Obi-Wan looks even tireder, like he can’t believe he just said that. Anakin can though, and it guts him. Did Obi-Wan just imply… It’s not like he’s never thought it, never wondered what he was doing with this wonderful woman, what she saw in him. She could have any man she wanted, men who could offer her more than maybe he ever could, noblemen her family, especially her mother and sister, would have for her. There were so many that desired her, yet she chose him, wanted _him_.  He knew he wasn’t good enough, but he also knows that Padmé didn’t have to marry him either. She’d risked everything to do that. He’d placed the decision wholly in her hands wanting nothing she hadn’t given him freely. For some reason, she’d given him everything, and he’d laid his life at her feet. (He’d have done that anyway).

“Anakin, you are the Chosen One. You are the single greatest threat to the Sith. She is in a perfect position to manipulate you, and now she is carrying children who will likely become the greatest threat to you, and would make excellent Dark acolytes should it come down to it. It’s rather brilliant actually.” He concludes with bitterness.

“You...are you seriously suggesting that Padmé doesn’t love me? That she married me..what? To use me? Get close to me?” The idea hurts, because it’s one of things he fears: That Padme would realise one day she could do better than hopeless him and his mess.

“Yes, Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s face rises with his aggression. “Padmé is a career politician with a stellar reputation. Why would she risk it all to carry on in a forbidden affair with a Jedi, one she was explicitly warned against, if she didn’t have some ultimate plan in the end?”

“Because she loves me! Because we love each other! Because she wants a family...and so do I.”

It doesn’t matter anyway. Maybe she hates him after all this, but he’ll still do anything for her. Always. Forever. Anything and everything could change from the alignment of the galaxy to her own feelings, but nothing, nothing, will ever shake his regard. His heart will always beat her name.

(Padme wouldn’t do that to him though. He’s sure, and he can sense her love in the Force. What do the Jedi know about that anyway?)

“The Jedi are your family!”

“No they’re not! They’re not! The Jedi don’t give a bunch of kriffs about family! You don’t even remember your _mother_ ! No one here does. Remember what you told me to do about her? You _abandoned_ her in slavery! This isn’t a family. This is a bunch of people who think they know a damn when they don’t! Well, Padmé loves me and I love her and we’re going to be happy.” Anakin’s voice cracks on the final statement. Tears cloud his eyes. He can’t forget about his dreams, his nightmares either. He’s never felt more frayed. There is no respite from the torture he carries in his mind.

“Anakin, I’m so sorry.” It filters through Anakin’s frustrations that Obi-Wan actually does look despondent, although Anakin’s not quite sure what he’s apologising for. It could be anything, really. He’s not sure he cares.

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry! That as usual you sat there on that damn kriffing Council and did nothing. The only reason you’re there is so they can use you against me, so maybe that’s why you think that’s what Padmé’s doing!” Tears are flowing now and he is helpless to stop them. He hasn’t slept in days. He practically falls onto the floor in a heap.

“Anakin, that’s not true!”

“Oh, we want you to spy on the Chancellor, Anakin, but they don’t have the balls to ask you themselves so they’re going to use our friendship to convince you, and I don’t have the balls to tell them no.” Anakin mocks in a high, sarcastic tone marginally ruined by his choked voice.

Obi-Wan looks stricken. “Anakin…” He starts and stops. It’s clear he doesn’t know what to say.

“Don’t--” Anakin holds a hand out in a gesture to stop anyway. “Just don’t say anything. Just...tell me, what’s going to happen now?”

“Well, naturally, we’ll keep investigating the Sith.” Obi-Wan leans forward attempting to seem comforting. “Look, if Padmé really is innocent, it’ll be easy enough to prove when the children come. If she isn’t Force-Sensitive then she can’t be a Sith, at worst she’ll be a collaborator, and if so...well...it’s best you found out now. It’ll work itself out.” Anakin shakes his head.

“No, I meant... What about me? I’m not getting strung up in front of the Council?”

There is a pause. Obi-Wan looks hesitant.

“I mean, for being married: It’s against the Code. I’m not getting strung out for this?” Obi-Wan sucks in a breath before he answers. Anakin has a monumentally bad feeling about this.

“It is the Council’s opinion that while some censure may be necessary at a later date, there is no need to call a meeting regarding the state of your...attachments, given that they may soon no longer exist.”

“What!” Anakin is on his feet again. “You mean it won’t matter soon, because soon his wife’ll be dead anyway?! That’s nice. What about the children? I assume you’ll take them too? Can’t have the Chosen One running around with kids, after all!” Anakin laughs maniacally.

“Anakin--”

“Well tell your precious Council it isn’t going to happen! Tell them I’m through! I’m not giving them my kids, and my wife’s not playing their karking scapegoat!” _She’s not giving birth in a kriffing cell either_ , he vows.

Anakin whirls on his heel and storms out. He hears Obi-Wan call after him, but he ignores it with a pang in his chest. He loves Obi-Wan, he really does, but Obi-Wan doesn’t understand this sort of thing, not really, not properly. How can he? It’s not his fault, and Anakin can’t hold it against him. He’s never had the real deal, but Anakin wants to be able to rely on Obi-Wan, share with him about these things, things he values that the Jedi don’t. There are parts of his heart he can’t share with his old master, and it hurts. Obi-Wan has been his rock, one of the few people to have faith in him, and now he is cast adrift. Obi-Wan will be no help to him, but there is one person who has always understood him in ways the Jedi could not.


End file.
